


Very Tall, Slightly Small and Very Smaul

by SLWalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (or treats), Baby!Maul, F/M, Fanart, Height difference, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Talzin is literally headandshoulders taller than Sheev Palpatine.





	Very Tall, Slightly Small and Very Smaul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unspeakablehorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakablehorror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944309) by [unspeakablehorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakablehorror/pseuds/unspeakablehorror). 



She really is that tall.  Their ages are inspired by the story this was also inspired by, hence why they look so young.

 

Also inspired by the same.


End file.
